El poder de la Sugestion Humana
by May Traumend
Summary: Si Draco Malfoy hubiera prestado atención al resto de la charla sobre la pocion Amortentia, hubiera sabido que solo produce un poderoso encaprichamiento, pero solo podría pensar en conseguir un poco de esa poción para aliviar aquella obsesión con Hermione Granger y poder cumplir de una vez con la tarea que habían encomendado en su persona.


-¡Es Amortentia!

-En efecto. Bien, parece innecesario preguntarlo –dijo Slughorn, impresionado-, pero supongo que sabes que efecto produce, ¿verdad?

-Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe –respondió Hermione-.

-¡Exacto! La has reconocido por su característico brillo nacarado, ¿no?

-Sí, y porque el vapor asciende realizando unas inconfundibles espirales –agregó ella, con entusiasmo-. Y se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo a césped recién cortado y a pergamino nuevo y a… -pero se sonrojó un poco y no terminó la frase-.

Si Draco Malfoy hubiera prestado atención al resto de la charla sobre la pocion Amortentia, hubiera sabido que solo produce un poderoso encaprichamiento, pero que de ningún modo podría producir amor. Pero Draco Malfoy solo podría pensar en conseguir un poco de esa poción mientras los demás se esforzaban ridículamente en conseguir hacer un filtro de muertos en vida lo suficientemente potente para conseguir el Félix Felicis.

Tras mirar que todas las chicas de la clase observaban la pocion con un irrefrenable deseo de olerla un poco más, se percató que todas pensaron en la misma estupidez: ser honradas, y ganar como fuese el Félix Felicis para después tener suerte encontrando la pocion Amortentia en cuanto hubiera pasado por su gaznate.

Qué ilusas.

-Bueno, chicos, tenéis dos horas para esforzaros en crear la pocion de muertos en vida –anunció Slughorn-. Podéis empezar.

Vio a Harry Potter, su amigo inseparable Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ponerse manos a la obra en un instante, como si cada gota de suerte que pudieran ingerir fuera lo que más les importara en la vida. A todos les gustaba sentir que dentro de sus miserables y monótonas vidas de pena y problemas había un rayo de esperanza en forma de poción dorada. Draco Malfoy no lo veía así. Él solo quería una o dos horas de disfrute y diversión con la chica que le estaba volviendo majara.

Él quería una o dos horas con Hermione Granger, una o dos horas que ella no recordaría después y que le harían por fin satisfacer aquella absurda fantasía y seguir con su vida tan tranquilamente.

Su gran momento se presentó cuando uno de sus compañeros hizo algo con su pocion de muertos en vida y derramó una espesa masa que se movía como con vida propia por su escritorio de prácticas, y pronto tanto el profesor como los demás alumnos fueron a ayudarle. Ése fue el momento en el que Draco Malfoy sacó una campolla de cristal decorado y la llenó de golpe con la poción Amortentia. Cerró la pequeña botella de cristal con su pequeño corcho y fingió habérsele caído algo al suelo, con lo que pudo disimular para guardarla en su bolsillo, en un lugar seguro.

-Chicos, continuad con vuestra poción –apuró el profesor Slughorn-. Sólo quedan diez minutos.

Su poción de muertos en vida estaba siendo un verdadero desastre, pero realmente no le importaba demasiado. Intentó arreglarlo como pudo, aunque no esperaba tener resultados perfectos.

Al final, con cierta mirada asesina por parte de todos sus compañeros, incluido Malfoy, fue Harry Potter el que se llevó el pequeño frasco de Félix Felicis. Malfoy sabía que aquella podría haber sido una gran oportunidad para conseguir arreglar el armario evanescente y matar a Albus Dumbledore, pero aun así tuvo un pequeño momento de regocijo al pensar que él también se había llevado su premio.

El siguiente paso a planear era cómo iba él a conseguir que Hermione Granger bebiera esa poción sin que se diese cuenta. No podía acercarse a la mesa del comedor de los Gryffindor, pero sí podía hacer levitar algo, como bombones rellenos, hasta allí. Aunque Granger no se lo comería, porque ella no comía nada que contuviese mucho azúcar para cuidar sus dientes ahora perfectos tras haber engañado en Cuarto Curso a la Señora Pomfrey.

Debía pensar en otro plan… o dorar la píldora.

Ya tenía una solución.

-Buenas tardes, chicos, ¿Qué tal en Adivinación? –preguntó Hermione, sentada en su sitio habitual en el gran comedor-.

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, augurios de muerte para Harry, miradas asesinas para mí… -comentaba Ron, mientras con las pinzas se servía un muslo grande de pollo y patatas fritas-. ¿Y qué tal en Runas Antiguas?

-Hemos comenzado a traducir cuentos populares –dijo orgullosa-. Así que al fin voy a conocer los mismos cuentos que te contaba tu madre, Ron. Hemos comenzado con uno sobre una niña y un gusano de seda.

-Te va a encantar, si es que consigues traducirlo –comentó entonces Ginny, que había acudido a la mesa con su hermano y sus amigos-.

-¿Dudas que Hermione no sepa traducir a estas alturas, Ginny? –preguntó Ron de mal talante-.

Y vuelta a empezar. Hermione debía aguantar pequeñas peleas de su amigo con su hermana casi todos los almuerzos, puesto que ella quería sentirse integrada y él solo pretendía perderla de vista. Harry y Hermione estaban un poco cansados de tanto pelear y reconciliarlos, así que decidieron, discretamente, deslizarse un sitio hacia el lado para dejarles discutir tranquilos mientras ellos comían.

-No terminarán nunca –dijo Hermione-.

-Bueno, luchan por tu atención, al fin y al cabo –dijo el chico, sonriente-. No me dirás que no te has fijado en eso.

-Calla ya… -le chistó Hermione, roja de vergüenza-. Son hermanos, y es normal que discutan.

Mientras ellos tenían aquella peculiar conversación, Draco Malfoy estaba escondido tras el dintel de la puerta del vestíbulo, con un pequeño paquete marrón de embalar en las manos. Conjuró el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa" sobre éste y lo echó a levitar por el pasillo que daba a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Sin que Hermione ni Harry se percataran, los colocó suavemente frente al plato de oro de Hermione y acto seguido caminó por el Gran Comedor como si acabase de llegar.

-…Solo digo que Ron pasa casi todo el día con nosotros dos, y Ginny solo puede venir a la hora del almuerzo –defendió Hermione a la chica-. Además, así de paso puede estar un poco más cerca de ti –sonrió-.

-Ginny está con Dean –replicó al momento el moreno-.

-Claro, y eso te encanta –ironizó Hermione-. Vamos, Harry, puedes intentar ocultarlo todo lo que quieras, pero te gusta Ginny.

-Podría decirse lo mismo de ti con Ron –respondió-.

-¿Ron? No me hagas reír –intentó ella disimular-. Es Ron, mi amigo, nuestro amigo –concluyó, dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

Pronto fueron a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la explanada de la casa de su amigo Hagrid. Aquel día especialmente nublado, con posibilidad de que lloviese, Hagrid los llevó al cobertizo. Allí tenía unos animalillos con el pelaje azul que se parecían mucho a monos con piel sedosa. Los tres amigos tragaron saliva con rudeza y, sin mirar a Hagrid, comenzaron a alimentarlos mientras el resto de la clase conseguía unos dibujos medianamente decentes.

Malfoy y sus amigos estaban al fondo, cerca de donde se dejaban las mochilas.

Sujetar a los escurridizos Clabberts no era cosa sencilla, por lo que debían ayudarse de lagartos y pequeños pajarillos muertos. Mientras todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sacar buena nota en una asignatura que nadie suspendía, Malfoy rebuscaba en la mochila de Hermione, buscando algo que le sirviera para filtrar su poción.

Consiguió verterla en una pequeña petaca de agua justo antes de que se diera por finalizada la clase, y mientras se retiraba cautelosamente de las pertenencias ajenas. Hermione le observaba, ceñuda.

-No ha hecho nada durante toda la clase, se ha quedado ahí como un bobo haciendo Dios sabrá qué con sus amigotes –se quejó-.

-Es Malfoy, ¿no esperarías que de repente fuera el alumno modelo? –le dijo Ron, que sacaba de su mochila unas grageas.

Hermione sacó su pequeño recipiente, y bajo la escondida y astuta mirada de Malfoy, bebió un par de tragos de su contenido. Luego se sentó en un tocón de un tronco cercano, sonriendo, y sus amigos se detuvieron con ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Harry, preocupado-. De repente te has quedado un poco pálida.

-Estoy bien, es solo que quiero hacerle unas preguntas a Hagrid sobre los Clabberts. Nos vemos después, adelantaos vosotros.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a la hora de la cena –anticipó Ron-.

-A lo mejor estaré en la biblioteca, mejor nos vemos en la sala común –cambió ella-.

Y se quedó sentada, sonriente y con los ojos vidriosos, mirando sus pies y a su alrededor, completamente soñadora y vulnerable. Entonces salió él desde detrás del árbol más ancho del linde del bosque, cuando todos ya se habían marchado.

Hermione se incorporó, mirándole a los ojos fijamente. El chico de pronto se quedó callado, consciente de que, al menos, algo había hecho efecto en ella, pero sin saber si recibiría un halago o una bofetada. Él había introducido cantidad suficiente para disfrutar de una o dos horas de la compañía de Granger. Esa fijación tan extraña y repulsiva debía irse cuanto antes, y si para ello debía tardar dos horas, para asegurarse de no volver a tenerla nunca más, que así fuera.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy en el pelo? ¿Está más sedoso? –Preguntó acercándose y colocando ambos brazos sobre sus hombros-. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-¿Quieres tocar mi pelo, Granger? –Preguntó, fingiendo confusión-.

Parecía, efectivamente, que aquello estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas. Suspiró de alivio y entonces pensó en algún lugar discreto donde estar solos, lejos de las miradas curiosas. No supo por qué su corazón se aceleró ante tal idea, puesto que era por aquello por lo que había planeado todo este circo surrealista e ilegal, pero aun así lo sintió.

-Granger, vámonos a otro sitio –la instó. Le quitó los brazos de sus hombros y la cogió de la muñeca, arrastrándola hasta la puerta principal.

-¿Adónde me llevas? –preguntó, sonriente y curiosa-.

-Vamos al linde del bosque. Allí no nos molestará nadie –incitó. Tal vez esconderse en el bosque donde estaba prohibida la entrada y nadie la oiría mientras estuviese allí era mucho pedir, pero era para él un precio bastante justo para lo que vendría después-.

Mientras Draco Malfoy la llevaba prácticamente tirando de ella hacia el bosque, comenzó a pensar que aquella no estaba siendo una buena idea. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un lugar cerca del bosque, pero lejos de la cochambrosa casita de madera del guardabosque, donde se hallaban minutos antes. Ella simplemente parecía una de tantas chicas que habían intentado seducirle sutilmente, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que ella había sido engañada para hacerlo.

Aquello comenzaba a inquietar al chico, que notaba como Hermione, confusa pero sumisa, le seguía tras de sí. ¿Era aquello correcto? Así era como debían ser las cosas, desde luego, en caso de que debieran hacerse, pero ¿De verdad iba a arriesgarse tanto solo para tener un momento a solas con Hermione Granger? Tampoco había pensado dónde la iba a llevar, ni tampoco si ella recordaría algo de todo lo ocurrido y, en caso de que así fuera, si se lo contaría a sus amigos una vez pasados los efectos de la poción.

Una vez en unos troncos caídos, se sentaron. Él acercó unas ramas frente a ellos y les prendió fuego, haciendo el ambiente más cálido para ambos. Ella seguía observándole disimuladamente, queriendo atraerle con su simple intención.

-Malfoy, este sitio es muy íntimo, ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos aquí?

-Cállate un segundo, Granger –ordenó, y ella obedeció, siempre sonriente. Aquella sonrisa era para él como la marca de la culpa-. No estamos aquí para nada en absoluto, esto ha sido un error de principiante, nunca debí hacerlo, así que nos quedaremos aquí dos horas hasta que todo sea normal y podamos volver al castillo –le explicó-.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo. ¿No te gusto? –preguntó-.

-Es complicado, no es exactamente… No me gustas –le aclaró-. _Me atraes_. Es una extraña sensación que tengo cuando estás cerca y no me deja concentrarme. Y necesito, realmente necesito concentrarme.

-No sabía que tuvieras tanto interés en sacar buenas notas –comentó ella-.

-Y no los tengo. Tengo una misión este curso y no pienso dejarla sin cumplir, pero tú me obstaculizas el paso –Malfoy se sentó junto a ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y la acurrucó, tratando de detener su pequeño temblor a causa del frío. Había comenzado a anochecer-.

-Así que por eso me has echado algo en la bebida de mi mochila… -le susurró- y por eso estamos aquí, solos.

Hermione incorporó su cabeza y él giró la suya hasta que sus rostros se encontraron mutuamente. Aquella intensa mirada parecía hacerles confundir el calor del fuego con el de sus propios pensamientos, y al final ella se acercó a sus labios y los rozó con un leve movimiento. Cerró los ojos, notando como el chico estaba tenso por completo, sin saber que hacer o decir. Ella suspiró, y notó como el inspiraba su olor a moras. Unió con él sus labios definitivamente, y entonces el reloj de la torre de Hogsmeade dio las siete.

Ya solo tenía que esperar una hora más. Solo una hora y debía devolverla al castillo.

Pero aún faltaban sesenta minutos para ello.

Él se incorporó por completo, se levantó y se quitó la capa. La tendió en el suelo y luego la sentó a ella encima, que le miraba expectante. Sentado junto a ella se dedicó a observarla. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus pecas morenas y sus labios, que hacía menos de un minuto habían visitado los suyos. No quería hacerlo de nuevo, no si ella iba a ser forzada por un hechizo que la libraba de su libre albedrío, pero ella era tan fácil de llevar, de convencer…

Volvió a besarla, y esta vez no se arrepintió. Saboreó su piel como si aquel tibio olor fruta pudiera transmitirse a través de ella, y la chica siguió con el beso, obediente y entusiasmada. Aquello no podía haber salido mejor, un simple achuchón y podrían irse cada uno a su sala común y olvidarse de su furtivo encuentro por varios años, o incluso para siempre, puesto que el único que recordaría algo de aquel día sería él, que no estaba hechizado.

Se tumbaron en las hojas secas que crujían bajo la capa, y observaron el cielo enrojecer, para luego ir pasando al naranja y, por último, al azul intenso. Pronto volvieron a incorporarse, puesto que la segunda hora estaba por finalizar y ellos se hallaban en una zona prohibida, con el añadido además de una hora también prohibida para los alumnos. Draco alzó su capa y la sujetó con el brazo mientras ambos corrían silenciosamente por la explanada. Al llegar a la puerta principal, se detuvieron y él la observó una vez más. ¿Por qué no había desaparecido esa inquietud, aquello que le hacía desorientar sus responsabilidades?

-Granger, aquí se acaba todo. Vuelve a tu sala común en cuanto yo me haya ido, y cuando se pase el efecto de la poción, no recordarás nada en absoluto. Ya ha sido suficiente.

-No podremos vernos más… -dijo decepcionada-. Admito que me había hecho ilusiones.

-Normal, si estás hechizada no podrías pensar otra cosa –contestó él. Soltó su capa y la sacudió, dejando hojas y ramitas por el suelo-. Buenas noches, Granger.

Ella le vio alejarse, y en cuanto giró la esquina de las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras, sonrió perversamente.

-Si, buenas noches.

-…Tal como dije la semana anterior, los EXTASIS de transformaciones son unos de los más importantes. Sirven para la mayoría de las profesiones elegibles en el mundo mágico y son muy útiles en la vida cotidiana –relataba la profesora McGonagall-.

Draco Malfoy volvía a no prestar atención. Acababa de recibir de Borgin y Burkes el colgante maldito, y lo guardaba bajo llave en su baúl sin saber bien cuándo, cómo y dónde emplearlo contra el director. Sus padres estaban pasándolo mal en casa, mientras acogían al Señor Oscuro, y él estaba allí jugándose el pellejo de todos.

Y de nuevo solo podía prestarle atención a Hermione Granger.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Encuentra usted especialmente interesante algo que habita en la bóveda o simplemente disfruta crispándome los nervios? –le retó la profesora-.

-Lo siento, Profesora McGonagall, pero esta noche apenas he dormido, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero, o pediré expresamente el próximo encantamiento estimulante que practiquéis en la clase del profesor Flitwick vaya dirigido con especial dedicación a usted, Señor Malfoy, ya que admite que le haría alguna falta –hubo algunas risas aisladas de los Gryffindor, y ninguna por parte de los Slytherins. Y ella, girando su cabeza y haciendo bailar su cabello, le observó-.

En ese momento justo sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases. Él recogió todas sus cosas, agarró bien su animal de prácticas y fue a soltarlo dentro de su caja, como el resto de los alumnos. Fue uno de los últimos en soltar al pobre objeto de experimentos, y cuando lo hizo y alzó la vista se topó con los ojos castaños de Hermione.

-Hola, Malfoy, ¿cómo te trata la vida? –preguntó amablemente-. ¿Has conseguido deshacerte de mí?

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó, girando la cara bruscamente ante aquel comentario-.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte así –susurró, para que no los oyera McGonagall-. Quisiste engañarme con una artimaña muy cutre, Malfoy, y ahora resulta que realmente no me engañaste.

-¿Entonces…?

-Lo recuerdo todo. No tienes por qué sentirte tan mal, simplemente nos los pasamos bien. Y tú creíste que estabas haciendo las cosas contra mi voluntad. Qué tierno –se burló.

Al chico parecía hervirle la sangre, y sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono muy parecido al de la corbata de la Gryffindor. La miró con odio intensificado por aquella inesperada y desagradable confesión, y luego giró sobre sus talones, decidido a marcharse de allí y no volver a involucrarse con ella nunca más.

-Granger, protege tu tierno corazoncito, no vaya a ser que venga alguien que pueda hacerle daño de verdad. Por suerte lo mío solo hubieran sido efectos de una poción.

-Eso no quiere decir que no nos hayamos divertido –sonrió ella-.

El rubio se detuvo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, Sangresucia? -preguntó ácidamente-.

-Hasta donde tú puedas extenderte, Malfoy –dijo, pasando por su lado y rozando su parte delantera del pantalón con los dedos-. No se si me he explicado bien.

Bueno, no se la quitaría de la cabeza, pero al menos tampoco se la podría quitar de su regazo en mucho tiempo.


End file.
